Playing Nursie
by mlle.imandeus
Summary: Just a little quick one in reaction to #BrainCrush. Cat takes care of Sam while her hands are all bandaged up. Rated M for maybe Cat just did that so she could dress and bathe her. Strong sexual content. Puckentine femslash yumminess.


If I had my preference Sam's life would be full of meatballs and video games. Or whatever the Sam equivalent of rainbows and unicorns is. I would never wish for her to get her fingers smooshed. But there was an upside,even if it was a little one. I wrapped her whole hands even though only the ends of her fingers got it because the bandages can't get wet or dirty, or do anything. And I know that if I'd only done the damaged part Sam wouldn't have taken it seriously. She would have just carried on pretty much like normal.

But I have to say, I also did it because two or three days of Sam completely dependent on me sounded fun. Long enough for an extended game. Not so long as to get old.

Not to mention this meant I could be much more attentive and caring to Sam publically than I normally was allowed and everyone would write it off to being a good friend and roommate and taking care of her in her hour of need.

If suddenly it took thirty minutes to get her dressed or fifteen minutes to waz, everyone would think that was because she needed my help and they would never guess that it was because I was interfering with her sexually at every opportunity.  
Which I absolutely would be doing. Especially after she'd been teasing me all day. Pulling my bra out of the laundry and playing with it in public. Which just made me think about her playing with my breasts in public. Which shame-thrilled me to the point that it almost made me crazy. And then showing off her underarms two seconds later.

And saying 'stinkables' and 'stankables', she knows what that does to me. Ever since I was honest with her the other day about my underarm thing maybe being a proper real thing and not just a little something she has been showing off her underarms and smelling herself and saying how sweaty she is and how much she stinks.

Theres just something about a dirty sounding word like 'stink' in combination with something that turns me on but I feel weird about, that just makes it more... Not forbidden, because obviously it's not forbidden, but dirtier in both the sexy and soiled definitions. Sort of like the way I react to the word 'armpit', for the same reason.

With her injured now I was actively looking forward to dressing her and feeding her. And bathing her was one of my favorite activities anyway.

Helping her use the bathroom is a little more complicated. Only because she is totally weirded out and ashamed by it. I'm just like, it only takes a few seconds and it's better and easier than changing diapers. Which I have to do all the time. That was not the best comparison to make when convincing Sam that it's nothing. But it was honestly a nonevent as far as I was concerned. And depending on other variables also allowed opportunities to interfere with her, at least some of the time.

And we couldn't always count on there being a rogue helper monkey hanging out in the bathroom like there was at the theater. And from what I could tell that one wasn't particularly helpful anyway.

I don't know why she didn't have me do it to begin with. I think she was putting too much faith in a monkey she didn't even know, honestly.

Which is exactly what I thought at the time, which is why as soon as I had the door open I closed it again and turned around. "C'mon Sam, I'll zip your pants." I said, going down on one knee in front of her.

Of course I had to slip my fingers into the fly, intending a quick sweeping touch. I did have a play to put on after all. But instead of cotton I felt special fur and soft flesh. The zipper had kept things in shadow pretty well and when I looked before I had assumed the fluff I peeked was her goldenrod boxers. The ones I had helped her into earlier today.

"You don't have nothin' on." I whispered.

She leaned even closer and whispered, "I did it for you kid, I figured if you had to help me the least I could do is keep the number of layers to a minimum."

"But I know I put underpants on you when I dressed you." I said.

"Well when you think of the effort I would go to for the chance to surprise you and get the look you just gave me from you, it's not really that difficult to get my pants and underwear off and just my pants back on."

I continued to rub her with my two fingers.  
I was surprised certainly and was a bit shocked by what a nice, heart thudding, panty dampening, surprise it was. I pulled my fingers out and sniffed them quickly before sticking them in my mouth. They had a tangy sweetness that she had when she was just starting to get slippery.  
I took my fingers out wet from my mouth and reached back into her pants. This time sliding easily between her luscious lips. I stood up to kiss her as I continued to slide my fingers between her lips at the entrance to her treasure. Stroking her sensitive flesh with my slick digits as well as her super sensitive pearl. I kissed her as I pushed her back against the closed door.

Hungrily, I took her lips and tongue and mouth. Possessively, but more from need than ownership. Her kisses were a balm for my nervousness about the performance as well as a reward to my confidence.  
I got to kiss her and touch her so intimately because I was so awesome. But even if it turned out I was a fool I would still get to. Because she didn't care and loved me no matter what.

That's kind of what was running through my head, not that thought out and complete.  
It was bits of that mixed with a whole lot of passionate fleshy hunger. And her lips and tongue were like a drug to me.  
I was lost in the depths of her kisses as my fingers turned that tiny bit and entered her, rather than just stroking the outside. And once I'd gone in a bit I had to sink my fingers to the hilt. I had to feel her gripping me there, so warm and wet and smooth.  
So strong. I knew with three fingers to grab she could squeeze tight enough I couldn't pull out for fear of accidently hurting her. But even two gave her enough to hold onto a bit.  
Even one she could bear down tight enough to give me a little 'I love you, and I want you here' pressure.

Again, at the time my thoughts were a lot closer to, "Yum yum, more. Oh I wish I had time to take those pants off and lick her." Than the coherent tale I'm putting down. Though if I was completely honest, I don't know if they were even as clear as that.  
I'm really thinking they were just feelings, desire, hunger and that sweet hot euphoria that every bit of love I share with Sam is steeped in.

Then Sam started moaning into my mouth as I fingered her. Which turned me on to no end.  
I preferred being actually able to lick up her sticky slippy sweetness but moaning into a kiss at climax is my second favorite way for her to cum in my mouth.

And of course when her moans and breathing slowed down I did lick my fingers clean before zipping her up. Wouldn't want to get stickiness on her zipper.

* * *

When I woke up on Sweetheart Sunday the next morning, I put on the special rhumba short panties I got, white ruffles with a red cross on the bum, so I could play nursie for Sam. They were like my tanga shorts but where those were more cut like boy shorts these were more cut like briefs. I put a little nurse cap on my head and bobby pinned it on. I wore my robe for cooking so I wouldn't accidentally burn myself, and I could just drop it when I came back, before I woke Sam.

I hadn't had time to do the normal shopping, with my play and taking care of Sam. So when I made her traditional six meats and a waffle it was untraditional. It ended up being: bacon and two kinds of sausage, which was a normal start. But the other three meats were chicken breast tenders, a couple hot durgers, and some leftover shredded barbecued beef on a piece of toast. Actually once I had it on the plate it looked exactly like something Sam would love.

I took the food back to the bedroom and put it down on the bed. immediately tossing my robe over onto my bed, because we were in Sam's this morning. "Wake up Princess Fumblemittens it's time for your tea." I said in my best Abraham Lincoln accent."

Sam woke up. "You put me in these fumblemittens, beautiful. Now you have to do everything for me."

Even to have her say it gave me zings. "I know. Do you need to go potty before you eat."

"I'm good and can we please not call it going potty?" Sam said.

"I don't see why not, that's what it is." I reminded her.

"No. That's something a toddler does in a little potty seat."

"Yes yes, and my princess can waz in the big toilet like a grownup. I'm very proud." I said.

Sam laughed. And I crawled in beside her. "Breakfast looks incredible, Kitten. Baby, thank you."

"Anything for you, Sam. You know that." I said. I'd cut the barbecue toast and the waffle into fingers because I knew Sam would rather I fed her with my hands. And while she didn't care if I grabbed up gobs of food and shoved them into her mouth, I would. So I did my best to make sure everything was in convenient bits. Luckily most of the food simply was that way naturally.  
Sausages and bunless hot durgers were not the most elegant of finger foods. But the shapes do lend themselves easily. It's just propriety, not so much.

Between the facts that Sam made barbarism sexy and her neanderthal side was something I specifically was attracted to, she'd been a bad enough influence on me that I really did like feeding her this way.  
Probably more than I would with a knife and fork to be honest.  
Because this way she was licking syrup and drippings off my fingers and my hand.

I don't think I need to say, the girl can lick.

But I will. Sam has a strong tongue, and within my very limited experience I would say it's rougher than average. It definitely has a texture you can feel. And it's larger than average. Both in length and thickness. That's probably why she snores. Her tongue is too big for her mouth and it just vibrates in her airway when she sleeps. It's also very agile. I've had her try to wrap it around several different parts of me, including my fingers as I fed her. And while it wasn't long enough to loop, it caught onto my finger much more than I would expect a human tongue to be able to.

But of course my momma-girl could turn me on wearing one of those inflatable sumo suits.

I only needed one hand to feed her, so it wasn't long until I just couldn't keep my other hand to myself.

It started with me just stroking her arm, but obviously that couldn't last. As soon as I worked my way to her tummy and down to her thigh it was a foregone conclusion where I'd end up.  
Not that there was ever any doubt. I just hadn't had concrete plans to get there while I was still feeding her.

But that's my own fault for underestimating the effect she had on me. Like a sex drug.

"You do know you have an open invitation to my body, right Kitten?" Sam asked between bites.

"Yes." I said. "But what do you mean?"

"I like the way you like to work your way up to things or down to things as the case might be. But you don't need to warm me up you know.  
If you ever were overwhelmed with desire you could just go straight for my pussy. Or any other part. My motor is pretty much always rumbling any time I'm with you. So it wouldn't be as if I would look at you like, 'what's this about'?"

"Oh Sam. You're so crazy and horny-making. Do you have any idea what sort of beastie you have in love with you? How much I crave you. How much I just want to be your fuck kitten. The being a lady, the avoiding certain words, the always working my way up to touching you sexually all of those are made up obstacles I intentionally put in my own way so my hunger for you doesn't get the better of me." I explained.

She licked a bit of sausage grease that was moving toward my wrist and said. "I understand love, but just saying. If you ever want to let your hornbeast out, I'm ready for her. My little licky lioness."

"Mmmm," I said, sliding my hand down to start petting her fur. "You're the hornbeast around here. But yes I will keep that in mind and I will loosen the reins a bit."

Sam was so exactly my perfect woman. I couldn't have asked for anything different if I was ordering out of a catalog.  
From the length and thickness of her fluff. To the fullness of her lips, both sets. To her beautiful breasts. To the soft but still muscley feel of her tummy. Even things I'd never thought of, as soon as I did I knew Sam's were perfect for me.

I slid my hand down, running the backs of my folded fingers over her lush plentiful love lips with just the center crease of wetness, starting to spread with the help of my fingers.

This was only allowed to go on for three bites before Sam said, "Done. Please put the bed table on the floor, give me a drink from my water bottle, then get up here on my lap and give kisses." She paused and said, "If you please my love."

That really said something to me. Sam was getting noticeably more polite. And it was nothing I'd done. I couldn't care less if she bossed me around forever and never said thank you. Because I knew she appreciated me. She showed me all the time and that is so much more important than empty words. But she was doing it anyway, I guess because she had decided she wanted to be more polite to me. To give me the actions and the words.

When I gave her the drink, she rinsed her mouth before she swallowed. I guess to make sure there was no food in her teeth when I was kissing her. I would have gotten up and rinsed and spit in the sink.  
But that was just another thing: like the shaving everything or the being embarrassed about some of the things that turned me on. I had issues including some shame stuff and some extreme personal hygiene stuff that went beyond what I knew intellectually and into what I felt.

But Sam didn't share any of those and that went past something I loved about her and into something I craved about her. Something that just made her sexier.

Looking at her naked body had made me forget about her asking for kisses, so when I settled back onto the bed I also went back to playing with her pussy. "Next week, when your hands are better, I'm going to slip under the bed table and lick you while you eat your breakfast." I said as this occurred to me. I was surprised I hadn't thought of such a yummy sounding idea before.

"Sounds great." Sam said, "Or I think it does. I'm having a little trouble concentrating with you doing that."

"Yummm," I said, which may not seem relevant but I had leaned over and laid on my tummy. So I was now face to face with Sam's honeypot and less than a foot away. 'yummm' might be the only relevant comment to be made at that time.

With her pretty golden honey fuzz. Not as curly now as it was when it was wet but certainly wavy and if I might say so, kinky. Her full lips getting plush as I played with them. Glistening and beginning to part as they ripened with excitement.

I leaned forward and kissed her. Just a sweet loving kiss to start.

While I did hunger for her with an almost addicted need, this was also the objectively beautiful blossom of the woman who was my soul's delight. I wanted to feast on her with a passion that was almost scary, and I would.  
But I also wanted to just appreciate and admire and love her. Like the precious beautiful composition of nature that she was and that's what I was doing now.

Giving so many sweet loving kisses all over her. Feeling the tender flesh and soft hair with my lips and just a little bit with a gentle tongue.

I could admire with my tongue as easily as feast with it.

I mean if you mean the ease of the act. The willpower involved was of course quite different. Once I had her flavor in my mouth as well as on my lips, where it already mesmerized me. That joining with her wonderous scents was almost more than I could bear.

But I buried my need for her in kisses.  
Mostly on that beautiful lover's gift, but also on her upper thighs and lower tummy. I was able to kiss her until I was back in complete control. Then I allowed myself to begin to venture deeper.

Licking between those welcoming lips, where it was hot and slick and her flavor burst on my inquisitive tongue like some rich exotic fruit.

Sam's clumsy soft-mitted hands came down onto my head. Like someone trying to steer me with pillows. As she groaned long and low with her first sweet release.

Apparently those kisses got her going even more than me.

I licked up along the opening and around. Tasting and exploring her. Kissing those full meaty lips as I ventured still deeper with my tongue.  
Licking, kissing, sucking at her. My hands stroking the skin of her thighs and tummy.  
I wrapped my arms around her thighs and squeezed, hugging her as I kissed her so thoroughly and with such need.  
Need I keenly felt. Need for this certainly. Need for her taste and her scent. Need for the unique feel of this flesh on my tongue.

But it was all stemming from a greater need. My general need for her. To touch and kiss her. To explore and enjoy her. Just her. In every way possible to need a person, I needed her. Her companionship and her love. Her body.

I needed her beauty lighting my life. Casting the shadows from my mind. I needed her comfort.  
I absolutely needed her to comfort me, sometimes. But far more, I needed to share the comfort we had made together.

The sometimes quiet, sometimes raucous, comfort our lives had become since we'd joined them.  
Like I finally fit in my life. and I know she felt the same way.

At this moment however Sam seemed to be enjoying a little cum. She wasn't thrashing around, but her breathing was getting loud and her adorable moans had picked up just a bit of an edge. She panted, gasped, and moaned as I kissed and licked her there.

I brought my hands into play, spreading her open, then turning to the side a bit, licking my fingers and sliding them in.  
Spreading them apart once they were in there. Opening her deep so I could really push my mouth and tongue in and lick inside. Moving my head a bit each way licking and sucking on one side then the other. One slippy yummy pussy lip,then the other.  
Penetrating her with my thrusting fingers as I licked my way up to the hard little sweetie at the top. Her firm slick clit, poking out and wanting attention. That I was all too happy to give.

I loved kissing, licking and sucking on my sweetie's love button. Just like I loved kissing, licking, and sucking her nipples. Both were little and cute. But were also fat and juicy for what they were. Each was probably bigger than the tip of my pinky. Something I could really get my lips around and suck.  
Enough I could play with, with my tongue and lips and gently with my teeth.

Which isn't to say Sam didn't like it when I bit her a little harder. Cause she absolutely did. But that was on her neck and shoulders. She liked me to bite her bum sometimes when I was being playful. Probably her inner thigh is the most intimate place she likes to be bitten medium hard. Hard enough to leave little pink marks.

On her nipples it was more nibbling and maybe pulling a bit..

Where I was, on her clit, she didn't want much nibbling at all because it was so sensitive. But some light pressure from me teeth, just squeezing a little, was sometimes fun.

I was doing it all, squeezing, licking, sucking, playing with her with my lips as my fingers penetrated her, thrusting and playing.  
Enjoying the feel of her, and of course trying to make her cum. As she was coming up over the crest of number three, her padded hands beating on the bed with the power of it.

I licked around the outside of her. Lapping up the juices that were starting to leak out around my fingers. I ran my tongue down my finger lying flat at the entrance then added the third to the two already pleasuring my sweet Sam.

Her moans became louder and her breathing heavier. As her mittened hands flopped around uselessly, trying to find something to grab onto.  
Then I pressed down with my tongue on her clit; licking harder, and shifted my three fingers to begin stroking the roof of her in a come hither gesture rather than my earlier thrusting. Her enjoyment clearly moved into the next gear and she brought both hands up to her mouth to muffle herself as her moans became louder. Not quite screams of passion, but I was happy.

I upped the tempo a bit and continued to make love to her with my mouth and fingers.  
In and out with my fingers. While I went up and down and around with my mouth.  
I could feel a certain heaviness in my own place, just tasting and feeling her and hearing her love sounds.

One hand stayed at her mouth muffling her and the other came down onto my head pressing me deeper, and her hips began to buck against me. Which only made me press down harder and deeper trying to make her cum harder as my own delicious release took me.

After that big one: as I licked her clean, wound down my own delight for now, and lovingly took my leave of the company of her sweetness. I'm pretty sure she had another little one. Then she said.

"Enough for now, my Kitten. Come up and snuggle."

I took off my hat and nursie shorts, figuring this was cuddle time not play time and I wanted it to be skin to skin. I lay beside my love and wrapped us in the blankets as she took me in her arms. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, kid" Sam said.

"I feel the same way Sam. I love you more and more every day. Every minute." I replied.

"I love the way you feel in my arms, and pressed against me." Sam said.

"Good, because I love being like this." I snuggled closer into her, idly stroking my fingers over her skin. "I figure we'll get you in the bath after this."

"Will you be joining me in there?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'll need to wash you. But I worry that if I'm actually in the tub with you, we might get carried away and then your bandages would get wet."

"Then we'll just change them. I think I could intentionally get them wet and use them like those carwash mitts to wash you in return and as long as we don't bash them around and change them after, I doubt it'd make a difference."

I figured that statement was as close as Sam would come to saying she knew that she was not injured enough to require such extensive bandaging, but that she was willing to let me do it again and keep up the charade and let me keep taking care of her. Which I hoped meant she was enjoying it as much as I was.


End file.
